leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kog'Maw/Trivia
General * Kog'Maw is voiced by . ** and are also voiced by the same voice actor. * Kog'Maw's dance references dance from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Despite Kog'Maw does have a death animation (it can only be seen when he's being revived by or ). * is one of only three abilities that allow their casters to continue attacking after death, the others being and . * Kog'Maw is the only Void-related champion without 'Void' in his title. * While idle Kog'Maw blinks one eye at a time and sometimes spins around in a manner resembling dogs chasing their own tail. * Kog'Maw was the first champion to have a joke animation (the second being ) * Kog'Maw was first spotted in a screenshot from reveal. * Out-of-universe, Kog'Maw puns on two Germanic elements: ** Proto-Germanic *kuggo "lump" > Old Norse kuggr > English cog''http://skaldic.abdn.ac.uk/db.php?id=47203&if=default&table=lemma&val=kuggr "a small boat, a tooth" a jagged wheel ** & ''*mago "stomachGuus Kroonen, Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic, p. 346 > mouth", whence maw itself. * Kog'Maw's abilities ironically make no use of his spoken-of and downright-self-stated insatiable hunger. Quotes ; * For his joke, he emulates a 'charge' . * implies the Void is closing in on Runeterra, and his 'daddy' is either the one spearheading the invasion or is merely a part of it (or is even the entity suspects commands all other Voidborn to shatter the veil between dimensions). ; * For his joke, he emulates the tune of and, if he and play their jokes while near each other, he will outright sing the carol while she provides the music. Skins ; * The presence of a , a chameleon, and a horned rabbit in the background indicates he is in Summoner's Rift. * Helmet Bro's helmet can be seen, indicating he may have eaten or spit out his helmet. ; ; * He references . ; * He references . ; * He references performed on . * He shoots fireworks when using basic attacks or . ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** * He might have been inspired by and referencing by . * If he and are close to each other and both play their jokes four times after another with Sona going first, they will play and sing an excerpt from . A video demonstrating this can be viewed here. ; * He is based on the . ; * hand can be seen on the left. * A skeleton on the wall to his right resembles canceled champion . ; * He started off as a sketch made by Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino during 2013.Surrender at 20: From the PAX Floor: "Pool Party Skins Poster" & Art Demos + a brief word on Sivir VU from forums! * He features an array of armaments that are utilised by all of his skills: ** Basic attack and are fired from his mouth. ** His right gun fires . ** is dispersed via his left cannon. ** is launched from his mounted cannon. ; * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2017 along with: ** ** ** *** He is chasing the others. * He is based on the dog breed. ; * He is being unveiled via a Hextech Chest. Relations * Kog'Maw, , , , and each belong to different member species of the collective known as the Voidborn. ** seeks to keep the Voidborn from crossing over to Runeterra and thus is his enemy. *** on the other hand seeks to facilitate the crossing and thus is his ally. * Kog'Maw is being driven to seek out by the same entity that corrupted the Prophet himself. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Snowdown Showdown Category:2011 Lunar Revel Category:2017 April Fools Day Category:Kog'Maw